Shopping in Midtown
by Dark Qiviut
Summary: After a few naughty moments, Davis and Mimi explored Midtown Manhattan to shop, or at least it was originally. *Daimi, one-shot complete*


_**Disclaimer:**__ Digimon is copyrighted by Akiyoshi Hongo and is produced by Toei Animation, Bandai, and Disney. The plot is all I own, and no profit is being distributed in any way through this story.

* * *

**Author's Note:**__ Well, after about a half-year, I'm back writing Digimon fanfics. As I haven't written anything in a while, I may be a bit rusty, so forgive me. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

_

**Shopping in Midtown**

Within a quiet, dark bedroom, an alarm clock nearby rang loudly and rudely.

From underneath a pink, fuzzy quilt whipped a hand, and it clamped down on the clock, quieting it. A second later, that same hand reached out towards the nearest lamp, and it pulled on the lamp switch, activating it.

Inside the room was a large bedroom, clean and neat, with no dirt or food speck around. In the center was a king-size bed, and covering it was a fluffy pink quilt. Adjacent to the bed and meeting the wall was a headrest, its carvings in the shapes of hearts, teardrops, and suns. On both sides sat nightstands, keeping the bed snug fit in the center of the room, and on top of each of them were antique lamps. The floor was covered with a rug with pink, green, and baby blue swirls. Opposite the bed was a long dresser that nearly reached end to end of the room. On the left, an air conditioner hummed softly, and on the other side was a closet, where Veemon and Palmon rested side by side, and next to it was the door that led their way out of the room. Finally, above the dresser hung a wall-to-wall mirror with a fancy onyx trimming.

The bedroom was beautiful, especially the bed with its wrinkle-free blanket, but no sooner than after than lamplight turned on did the left of the blanket violently flip up. A tall light-skinned girl with curly brown hair – in her plaid nightshirt and matching pants – yawned quietly, mouth covered, and she stretched her stomach, arms, and legs.

"Ah, that felt good," she sighed and turned to the man sleeping next to him. As usual, his newly squared goggles flopped down from his forehead, past his small nose, and just above his mouth. The quiet inhales and exhales fogged up the lenses, as his face and body slept on the side nearest to her.

Mimi giggled upon the sight, nudged closer to Davis, and put her face close to his.

"Good morning, sweetie," she whispered and kissed him softly on the lips, tasting the hint of orange mint remaining there. Afterwards, she sat up and left the room.

In the bed, Davis giggled.

_Love Mimi's kiss,_ he thought with a giggle and licked his lips. _Yep. That's some tasty hazelnut gelato._

When he reached his arm out to cuddle with her, he felt nothing but blanket.

_Huh?_ thought the DigiDestined. _Mimi?_

He squirmed around, his body achy from sleep. As he yawned, he bit on some rubber.

"Blech!" he exclaimed in a whisper and opened his brown eyes. The minute he realized that his goggles were near his moth, he laughed and said, "Silly goggles."

He took them off, put them down on a nightstand, and began walking out. But before he did, he looked down at the fluffy basket where Veemon and Palmon rested. He smiled small and walked out.

As he walked down the hallway in those white, fuzzy slippers he adored, he heard the sprinkling of water from the bathroom room located in the center. The male Motomiya approached the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Mimi?"

"Morning, Davis!" called Mimi from inside.

Davis touched the doorknob…and the door moved.

_That's funny,_ he thought.

Then, he had an idea.

Eagerly, but quietly, he opened the door, slunk inside, and found himself inside a pretty bathroom with a marble sink and pink walls. The shower curtain on his left spread across the bathtub, and the only things he saw were the showerhead and the shadow of a humming Mimi dancing from behind.

He shifted his lips towards one side of his mouth and smiled evilly. One chance to get her, but if he could…

After rolling up a pajama sleeve, without looking, the male reached behind the curtain. He approached her very slowly, so she wouldn't notice, but he kept his eyes away to avoid temptations.

Finally, his fingertip felt something round and soft, and he squeezed her buttocks gently.

Mimi whopped from shock as the nerves of his fingertips touched her butt, and water splashed everywhere.

_Mission accomplished,_ Davis thought sinisterly and immediately ran out, laughing aloud.

The DigiDestined of Courage and Friendship was still laughing as he made himself a cup of espresso in the kitchen.

As he heard the sound of angry plodding, he grinned teasingly and said, "Morning, Mimi."

Mimi slapped him hard on the backside, making Davis jump and yelp. Wincing from his new small sting, he turned around and saw a very clothed Mimi, who was pink in the face and very cross.

"_Morning, Davis_…" she said in a dangerously low voice…and then smiled kindly.

Both adults immediately exchanged a chuckle.

"You got me, Davis," said Mimi.

"Eh, I couldn't resist," laughed Davis. "Your door was unlocked."

"Oh, so _that's_ why," she retorted. "Remind me to lock it next time."

"Aw, that's no fun," he complained.

Mimi laughed. "Good. But because I love you, I won't punish you."

Davis pouted. "But that just sucks."

"So you want me to whip your ass right now?"

"Well, it's a nice thought."

Silence.

"Maybe later."

"Dammit."

Mimi snickered.

Soon, the tiny cup was full of espresso, and Davis asked, "Coffee?"

Mimi opened a black "Nespresso" tray. Inside were small capsules of espresso coffee that ranged from weak to strong, and they were all color-coordinated.

She took out one that was orange and had the word "Livanto" printed on the foil.

"This one," she said.

"Cool," beamed Davis. "One of my favorites."

He replaced the capsule (a black one called "Ristretto") and put hers inside. After placing a new cup under the spout, he activated the espresso maker once more.

He sipped some of his Ristretto espresso. "Hmm. Needs more milk."

He poured a little more milk into his cup, and he stirred it. Once he sipped it, he sighed. "Much better."

"And _you_ make _me_ much better," said Mimi and wrapped an arm around him.

Davis put his cup down and hugged her around her midriff. "You're cute when you do that."

Mimi giggled. "I hope so," she said and placed a kiss on the lips.

At once, Davis felt tingled. The warmth of her mouth and part of her personality sucked himself into a room of bliss. His knees felt weak, and his conscience stopped resisting. Returning the favor, he flicked his tongue across her lips, and Mimi responded back by entangling her tongue with his. Then, caught in the heat of the moment, Davis's hands crept down—

_**BEEP!**_

The coffeemaker beeped, but it went ignored.

But the fall was not, as their feet tangled.

There was a yelp—

_**CRASH!**_

—And then came a thud, along with a couple of painful moans.

"Ouch," they said together.

Then, they looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, Davis being the one on top of her. Alone, on the old floor, with no one awake…like an invitation to do something daring. But once they thought about being naughty there, on the floor, right now, it suddenly felt too awkward.

Yet, Davis still couldn't resist squeezing her round bottom once more. Again, she groaned, but this time from delight rather than surprise.

But they could not stay in this position any longer, so he got up first and soon pulled her up.

"I think playtime's over," Mimi said at last.

"Yeah…unfortunately," panted Davis.

Once she prepared her espresso, they clanged their glasses lightly.

"Love you," they said in unison and sipped together.

* * *

"Hey, what'cha lookin' at?" asked Davis later that morning, already showered and dressed. His square goggles were placed firmly on his forehead.

"I'm trying to find good places to buy stuff," she said as she sat on the recliner next to the kitchen. A laptop rested on her legs and black miniskirt.

"What stuff?" he asked as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"Clothing," she said. "Socks, underwear mostly."

"What else is new?" he muttered.

The DigiDestined of Sincerity wagged her finger warningly; Davis abided.

"So where are they located?" he asked.

"Midtown," was her reply.

"That's a long subway ride from up here," said Davis.

"Oh, don't worry," reassured Mimi. "The 'A' train's not _that_ slow."

"It takes about forty minutes to get there."

"At least it's cheaper than going to 220 street and transfer to the Bronx-and-Manhattan One."

"Fair point," said Davis. "So when are ya goin'?"

Mimi checked her watch. "About an hour…"

She looked at him.

"…And you're coming with me."

Davis slipped off the couch and onto the floor.

"Wh… What?" he stuttered dazedly.

"You and me, shopping together," she said simply.

"Oh, boy," he groaned.

"You know the deal," warned Mimi.

Davis struggled back onto the couch. "What deal?"

"If someone's going, we're going together," replied the young Japanese woman.

"Do I have to?" he complained.

"Why, of course, love," chuckled Mimi. "Besides, you always have a good eye for quality, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, bu—"

"So do you want to help me buy something good for us or not?"

Davis sighed.

"All right."

Mimi cheered.

Davis banged his head on a wall.

* * *

So they began to search. After arriving at the Times Square station, they grabbed the shuttle to Grand Central. Once they left the shuttle, they began walking down various hallways of marble and glass inside the near-100-year-old structure that split Park Avenue in half. The lights from the ceiling shone sunshine yellow, and they reflected off the shiny walls and floor, giving the terminal an inviting sensation. The corridors and maps allowed both to direct themselves away from both the Metro North and New York City Transit sections of the station.

As they approached the Lexington Avenue, 43rd Street exit, they found themselves along a quiet area of Grand Central. The lights dimmed here, and marble and polished mahogany reflected whatever light was available around the hall.

"Beautiful place, isn't it, Davis?" said Mimi.

Davis put his hands on his hips. "Yeah… It is very nice," he said at last. "So now what do we do?"

Mimi shrugged. "Wanna look around?"

Davis obliged, and they began searching for nice merchandise.

There was a lot of nice jewelry in the area. Necklaces and rings with gemstones like diamonds and rubies were displayed along the windows of the stores, attracting various passersby, Mimi especially.

Despite not having a good eye for quality, the jewels looked genuine and beautiful. Surely, the diamonds on this necklace were real and carefully hand-carved. Or the sapphire pendant next to it, as the dim illumination caused the blue jewel to slowly sparkle. Yes, these two were nice and surely were good buys—

Then she looked at the price tags and backed away.

"Too expensive?" wondered Davis slyly as he approached her.

"Yeah," agreed Mimi. "Maybe next time," and they left Grand Central.

* * *

Their next stop was Times Square courtesy of a quick "crosstown" bus ride. After they exited the curved white-and-blue-striped bus, they walked up a car-free section of Broadway and found themselves passing by a small, yet colorful, pop culture shop. The products featured behind the windows were table vacuums in the shapes of hamburgers and miniature popcorn buckets.

Mimi glanced at the shop and shook her head. _Hmph. Not what I'm looking for,_ she thought, unimpressed.

She whipped her head back briefly and said, "Come on, Davis."

But she did not hear footsteps.

"Davis?"

When she turned around completely, she saw Davis's black pants and burnt orange shoes walk inside.

Mimi shook her head and followed him.

Within the shop, there was life. Along the orange walls, many shelves hung and displayed intriguing designs. In the center was a big triangular table where many small products stood. On the right was the counter, with the cashier standing behind it.

The Tachikawa woman's sienna eyes twitched back and forth, first gawking at the shelves on the left. Slowly, she walked over and found herself in front of a calculator in the shape of a Hershey's chocolate bar. Giggling to herself, she moved on and noticed other products, such as a cake spatula in the shape of an alligator's head, a bottle opener that had a handle in the shape of a long fish, and key chains satirizing the "psychedelic" era of the late-1960s.

Mimi smiled.

_I'm glad I came here. They are unique._

Then she picked up a miniature book from the table. It had a hole in the middle, and its cover was a drawing of men's briefs with the hole in the spot whatever was inside a man's pants would usually be.

"_Very_ unique," she laughed, cheeks red, and put the book back. "Now to find Davis…"

But she didn't need to, for he was already at the counter, buying something.

* * *

"So, you like it?" asked Davis as they walked north on Broadway and passed the Seventh Avenue/Broadway intersection.

Mimi looked down at her new present: a ring that flashed and slowly changed colors in a pattern that followed the standard color wheel.

"Very gorgeous. And cute," replied Mimi and pressed a button, initiating the flashing.

Davis looked at his. "I need to give some of these to my friends. They'll really like 'em."

Mimi continued looking at her new ring. For such a design that looked rather bland, it was very well done. Yes, it was smooth in structure, and it fit nicely onto her ring finger…but the idea itself. Gosh, she wondered how did those who ran the company designed them. Jewelry sometimes looked clichéd in consideration than this. It was like a small version of Ideo…but more obscure.

_Thank goodness I got a card._

She took a quick look at the small card she retrieved and put it in her black miniskirt pocket for safekeeping.

But now what was she going to do? Davis gave her a small, imaginative gift, so how could she top that? Blast the inability to have an imagination! She had to think of something. It might not top the ring, but to honor the Crest of Sincerity, at least she had to show some gratitude in return.

She clasped her ring-free right hand onto her chin and looked up at the sky. Clear, warm, and cloud-free, like a pure soul. A sun shone happily down on them, making her squint occasionally. Then, she looked back at her ring on her left hand. Blink, blink; flash, flash; change, change. Like beauty…like sore eyes.

She turned off her ring and then gazed to the right. From behind the window was a small restaurant with red wooden tables and matching chairs, and in the back was a sushi counter. This reminded her of her old home, as well as his longtime boyfriend's, in Odaiba. Unfortunately, the sign on the door read "Closed for Renovations," so they could not eat there.

"What's the matter, Mimi?" asked Davis concernedly.

Mimi snapped out of it and turned to her boyfriend again.

"You've been down. What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's nothing," said Mimi. "Just thinking about home."

"Home? As in Inwood?"

Mimi shook her head.

"No, Japan."

"Oh," said Davis. "Ya like living here?"

Mimi smiled. "Yeah, I do. But I miss Japan, too. Do you miss it, too, Davis?"

"A little, 'cause I grew up there with Mom, Dad, and June," said Davis. "When I decided to move here, I thought I'd abandoned those I cared for and wondered if I did the right thing. But thanks to you," he directed to Mimi, "now I'm happy to be here, knowing that they'll never stop being my friends…and my family."

Mimi sighed and thanked him.

Now she had to think of something.

_Wait a minute!_

Sushi, mall, dinner, home, memories, nostalgia…

_That's it!_

"Davis, c'mon!"

She grabbed onto his wrist, and they began to walk briskly.

"Wh-What are ya doing, Mimi?" asked Davis, confused.

"Davis, we're going to the Columbus Circle Mall," said Mimi.

_**CRASH!**_

Davis face-planted into the ground, as if a magnet underneath him tried to suck him through.

"God, Mimi, not a mall," he groaned, his voice muffled from within the hardened cement.

"Oh, don't be silly, Davis," replied Mimi with a laugh and pulled him up. "It's nothing bad."

"Are ya sure?" he asked and dusted himself off.

"Very sure," she guaranteed.

Davis pondered briefly and subsequently sighed.

"Okay, we'll go to the mall."

Mimi cheered.

"Just…don't make me go to a Victoria's Secret, please," he added.

"Don't worry, love," replied Mimi with a wink. "We're not going to one."

Then, as they continued walking, she looked back at the renovating sushi restaurant.

_Besides,_ she thought with a giggle, _I've got surprise for you.

* * *

_So they continued walking up north to Columbus Circle and ventured inside the huge mall. The main entrance consisted of dozens of glass panels, reaching from the glass doors to the ceiling approximately 100 feet up. On the sides were shops, all of them consisting of very fancy and unique merchandise, such as gold and diamond jewelry. Before them were two escalators leading to the basement. Behind the escalators, two corridors split the main floor, one corridor on the left heading south and the other traveling north. Further away was a big wall that had an escalator on each side – the left going up, the right going down.

The marble and glass reflected brightly from the sunlight, allowing Davis's eyes to guide through. So _this_ was the Columbus Circle mall, he thought. The light made the place look like a spectacle. So beautiful and so inviting.

_I need to come here more often._

Then, like a dart, his brown irises pinpointed towards a very bright area behind the escalators. For some reason, the sunlight shone the brightest there, and somehow, he swore he saw it make a hand motion, like it was slyly hinting him to approach it.

So he began walking slowly, bravery defeated, and want victorious.

Then, he felt a tender arm snuggle around his waist. Warm, fuzzy, yet welcoming. Davis tried to mentally pry himself away, but it felt so good.

Mimi giggled quietly at Davis as she comforted him, her right arm around him, and she patted his fuzzy head with the other.

"Very sweet…like a baby," she cooed and kissed his head lightly.

Then, gentle foot by gentle foot, they slowly walked towards the nearest escalator and headed downstairs.

* * *

"That sushi was delicious," said Davis as they rode inside an empty subway car.

The coach was about nine to ten feet high, sixty feet long, and twelve feet wide. Along each side were eight doors, each grouped into two. The floor was a neutral beige color, and it wore badly from other people who walked on it in years' past. Gray benches spread across the ends of the cars and were supported by poles that connected to the car's walls, the benches split up only when they met the twin doors. There was a conductor's cab on both sides of the car, and next to them were two long doors that had a huge rectangular window that went from the top to almost the floor, one of them in a forty-five-degree angle. Finally, on the tops of two windows were rollsigns, and they displayed the route letter and destinations. On each of the two windows had one square (featuring a blue circular bullet with an "A") and two rectangles beside it (the top read "207 Street, Manhattan," and the bottom read "Far Rockaway, Queens").

"Thanks, Davis," said Mimi and relaxed her head on the car wall. "Did it remind you of home?"

"A lot," replied Davis happily. "I didn't know the mall had a sushi bar in the basement."

"I've been wanting to go there for a while now, but I wanted to go at the right time," Mimi said and touched her boyfriend's hand. "And after our talk about how much we missed living in Odaiba, I felt it was time."

Davis's smile widened.

"Well…I'm glad you did, because I felt a little sad about not being back in Odaiba with the others," he said. "But thanks to you, I feel much better now. Thanks, Mimi. You're a great girlfriend."

"You're welcome, sweetie," she replied and blushed. "And you're an _amazing_ boyfriend. Funny, yes, but amazing, too."

Next, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"And this'll make you feel better even more."

She closed her eyes and locked her lips onto his, and the male DigiDestined shook from contact again. Warm and comforting were his feelings in this kiss, but simultaneously a little ticklish, too. But he had to share the fun, also; his arms slunk around her, and he returned the kiss.

And they kept kissing back and forth throughout the ride back home.


End file.
